1. Field
Systems and methods relating to the transfer and processing of biological samples are generally disclosed.
2. Related Art
Tissue samples, such as those taken by biopsy or other technique, are commonly formalin-fixed and paraffin embedded (FFPE) to allow for extended storage of the samples and the structure of the cell and sub-cellular components to be maintained, with relatively little degradation of DNA, RNA, proteins or other materials in the sample. In such FFPE processing, the samples are typically fixed in a formalin solution (e.g., a 10% formalin solution may contain 3.7% formaldehyde and 1.0 to 1.5% methanol), which creates crosslinks between nucleic acids, between proteins and/or between nucleic acids and proteins. Afterward, the sample is dehydrated, e.g., by placing the sample in an alcohol, and then “cleared” of the alcohol by exposing the sample to a solvent such as xylene. The sample is then embedded in paraffin, where the sample is surrounded by paraffin which replaces the xylene in the sample. The paraffin embedded sample can then be stored for extended periods of days, months, years. At a desired time, the samples may then be transferred to a vessel or other system for further processing.
Focused acoustic energy-based sample processing devices, such as Adaptive Focused Acoustic apparatuses made by Covaris of Woburn, Mass., are effective for homogenization, lysing, disruption or other processing of biological tissues, cells and other sample material. The devices are also beneficial for chemical applications, such as compound dissolution, formulation, micronization, emulsification (e.g., paraffin embedding FFPE tissues) and other processes. FFPE samples, or other biological samples, may be processed using focused acoustics.